1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for inhibiting the occurrence of and/or reducing the extent of allergic responses to airborne allergens. More particularly, this invention relates to methods and apparatus for reducing allergen contact with a person's allergen-responsive tissues.
2. Description of Related Art
A significant number of people suffer from allergies. According to some estimates, tens of millions of Americans suffer from allergies to airborne particles such as pollen, animal dander, dust, or mold. One method that people have used to address their allergy problems is oral ingestion of antihistamines. While oral antihistamines can be effective in mitigating allergy symptoms, their use entails exposing the entire body to a pharmaceutical product, and they may produce unpleasant or harmful side effects. Another method that people have used to address their allergy problems is to control their environment in an attempt to reduce their exposure to airborne allergens. For instance, they may try to stay in air-conditioned buildings as much as possible when the air contains a large amount of pollen, or they may try to avoid places where cats or other animals are or have been. This method may be quite inconvenient, and may be of limited effectiveness because it is difficult to avoid at least some contact with airborne allergens.